thrival_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Thrival Survival Guide (Rulebook)
Participation # Contestants must be dedicated to the entire run of the game. If at any time a player is unable to be committed, he must notify the hosts as soon as possible. If a contestant has to quit the game due to exogenous factors, he or she has to inform the hosts immediately. If a contestant voluntarily leaves the game during the jury phase, it will be at the hosts' discretion if the quitter earns a jury seat. The quitter's body of work throughout the game will ultimately be studied. # Contestants are required to make at least one confessional a round and are strongly encouraged to answer the questions asked in their confessional chat to help the hosts better understand the dynamics of the game. Their answers to these questions and their confessionals will be documented and released after the season has finished. # Unless sitting out or choosing to abstain, contestants are required to compete in challenges. Unless stated otherwise, challenges are to be completed within a 24-hour period. Contestants are expected to adjust according to their time zones as do the hosts. Challenges may be live or non-live. If you fail to abstain or submit for a challenge by the deadline, you will be given a strike. If you reach three strikes, you will be removed from the game. # Not being able to submit a vote at Tribal Council within the given deadline will automatically prevent a contestant from voting. Failure to vote for a second time will merit removal from the game. # Players are NOT ALLOWED to discuss the game with members of an opposing tribe unless explicitly said by the hosts. Even in this online game, players should consider themselves stranded on a real island. # Tribal Councils will be held over a 24-hour period, in where contestants will be asked questions. # Contestants are expected to be in their most appropriate behavior at all times. # The host has full discretion to not reveal information on any subject until the season is finished. Any questions that may impact the game will not be answered. # The hosts refuse to be the subject of any form of verbal assault by any player. If anyone argues with the hosts over any rules, twists, or eliminations, the host has the right to disqualify them from the challenge or, upon repeated excursions, the game. # Players will not be allowed to share screenshots of information with other players, only if the screenshots are confirmed by the hosts may they be shared. # Players are expected to add the hosts to all alliance-chats. Challenges # Challenges may be one of the following formats: * Tree Mail will be posted 6-24 hours before a challenge. * Doing screenshots - Players may post direct screenshots or links to photo upload websites such as Imgur. Any photo editing will result in a player's disqualification from the challenge. * At some points, live challenges will be administered. At a certain time, all competitors are expected to be on Facebook for the challenge as the challenge will end after the duration the host sets for the challenge. The hosts will announce through Tree Mail if it is a live challenge or not. * Cheating in challenges will disqualify a player from a challenge. Furthermore, any software or form of getting around challenge rules are prohibited. * Challenge results will only be posted by the hosts. Rule Amendments # Hosts always reserve the right to add new rules and/or make amendments if they see fit. All players will be notified of any change made to a challenge or voting ceremony immediately. # Twists will also be administered without notice.